de needless y shinobi
by V.A.J.A
Summary: que pasaria cuando uno de los mas fuertes shinobi que jamas haya existido se encontraran con uno de los mas dementes, impulsivos y poderosos needless la respuesta solo caos y desgracia para quien este cerca
1. Chapter 1

Hey que hay aquí otro fanfic de mi autoría espero que lo encuentren interesante

Disclaimer no poseo a needless o a naruto cada anime es de su respectivo autor a excepción de este fic que me pertenece

AHORA A COMENZAR ESTA HITORIA

**PROLOGO **

**AÑO: DESCONOCIDO UBICACIÓN: NACIONES ELEMETALES LUGAR: CUARTA GRAN GUERRA NINJA **

Uno pensaría que después de las muchas bajas que sufrió la alianza shinobi frente a madara uchiha como a tobi estarían perdiendo toda esperanza pero no es así ya que pese al control que tenia madara sobre el diez colas era impresionante el no pudo esperar que mediante una técnica combinada de el primero y segundo hokage para detener al jubi por unos momentos sirviera de distracción para el cuarto hokage tratar de asestar un rasengan en madara para que una técnica de naruto fuera lo suficiente mente poderosa como para sacarlo de balance y así cortar su conexión con el jubi algo que funciono ya que al ya no poseer el cuerpo del edo. tensei ya no seria capaz de soportar una técnica de ese poder ya que por su confianza se dejo llevar por el poder que tenia y así bajar su guardia , pero se dio cuenta de algo tobi o mejor conocido como óbito soporto el ataque haciéndose intangible algo que madara no previo pese al apresurado ataque de los kages y naruto, uno pensaría que madara estaría aliviado ya que tobi todavía poseía el control sobre el jubi hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal ya que tobi mediante la estatua demoniaca empezó a absorber al jubi para así tener el chakra suficiente y así poder desaparecer la alianza de una vez por todas y ejecutar el tsukuyomi infinito un plan que era perfecto a excepción de algo todavía faltaba e colas de ser capturados así que eso los dejaba todavía con una abertura para que su plan fallara de no ser por algo que ni el propio madara o la alianza shinobi predijo que pasara en ese momento.

**UBIACACION: CAMPO DE BATALLA **

"Imposible si hace eso no sobrevivirá ya que sus redes de chakra se quemaran y morirá al instante" dijo minato al ver que uno de sus antiguos estudiante estaba absorbiendo al jubi

No ya que supongo que después de todo tienen un plan para sobrevivir no es cierto madara le dijo hashirama a madara

"Ha veo que después de todo este tiempo eres capaz de seguir viendo mas allá de común cierto" madara le respondió con un tono sarcástico a hashirama

(Espera eso quiere decir que el se hará un jinchuriki pero como no se suponen que los bijus deben ser sellados dentro de niños pequeños) naruto le pregunto a kurama en su mindscape

(**Así es naruto pero estos sujetos ya viste de lo que son capaces de hacer así que esto es igual de antinatural como esa técnica)** refiriendose al Edo tensei

Entonces cual es el plan para detener toda esta locura de inmediato tobirama les dijo a todos para idear un plan

"Ha un plan algo como eso no serviría para detener, lo inevitable la extinción de este frio, cruel y doloroso mundo tal y como lo conocen" dijo madara jactándose de el plan que había ideado

Después de un par de minutos que la alianza ya tenia un plan para atacar tanto a tobi ya apoderado del jubi y madara, cuando madara se acerco pudo ver a tobi que cambio su apariencia en la frente le salieron una banda con dos protuberancias que parecían cuernos en la frente sus brazos y piernas eran de un color negro y ahora portaba una especie de gabardina la cual tenia seis magatamas en el pecho y nueve en la espalda y su pelo se había tornado totalmente blanco al darse cuenta de esto la alianza o lo que quedaba que eran tres hokages reanimados por el Edo tensei y un naruto se sorprendieron ya que frente a ellos se encontraba el gran rikkudo sennin (para su ojos)para madara era solo otro paso mas para completar su plan pero para tobi solo esto lo acercaba mas a su meta de acabar con este mundo.

"Vamos óbito demuestra de que esta hecho el poder del sabio de los seis caminos y así- madara se vio interrumpido ya que tobi en un mero acto de rapidez y poder atravesó a madara en el abdomen con la mano como si fuera una espada malnacido teníamos un acuerdo "dijo madara antes de caer al piso

"Lo siento pero ese acuerdo ya no me importa, ahora es el momento de acabar de una vez por toda este mundo de dolor y miseria rin por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo tobi" dijo para empezar a cargar una bijudama con ambas manos

"Rayos y ahora que", (ahora que podemos hacer kurama tienes alguna idea para detenerlo antes de que nos mate a todos) dijo naruto a su inquilino que estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de estas ya que con el ocho colas herido y el poco poder que tenia naruto de kurama empezaba a acabarse antes de que se les pudiera ocurrir una idea

"Naruto yo y los otros kages te daremos algo de tiempo para poder acabarlo ya que si alguien lo puede hacer eres tu , ya que eres el niño de la profecía, así que confiamos en ti naruto" dijeron los tres antiguos hokages antes de atacar a tobi antes de que pudiera completar la bijudama y así acabar con todos.

Algo que funcionaria de no ser por algo inesperado ya que cuando tobi disparo la bijudama antes de que los kages llegaran se abrió un portal kamui absorbiendo e implotando al contacto dejando impresionados a todos ya que el único usuario a parte de tobi de realizar esa técnica y gran magnitud había sido apuñalado momentos antes.

"Vaya pareces que todavía te quedaban fuerza no es así anciano" le dijo tobi a un moribundo madara con la boca llena de sangre y sosteniéndose donde fue apuñalado.

"Ahh…falta…mas…que…eso…para…matarme…chico- dijo madara antes de desaparecer en un kamui

"Así que todavía tenia fuerzas, bueno no importa que haya detenido un ataque a un me queda todavía mas ataques por lanzar" dijo tobi para esta vez prepararse para lanzar una bijudama mas grande que anterior

"Vamos todavía hay oportunidad-" dijo hashirama antes de empezar a desintegrarse ya que al parecer el chakra que tobi estaba usando afectaba a los zombis del Edo tensei haciéndolos evaporarse.

Imposible como lo- dijeron tanto tobirama como minato antes de desaparecer.

(Hay kurama el tiempo se esta acabando si lana esa cosa no matara a todos, no me podrías das mas poder para detenerlo), (**lo siento naruto ya no te puedo dar mas de mi poder al parecer se me esta agotando como si esa bijudama absorbiera todo el chakra**) "entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer" Dijo naruto antes de golpear al piso con frustración ya que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo hasta.

"Todavía…hay...una...manera…de…detenerlo…chico." madara dijo antes de caer al suelo de rodillas y escupir sangre.

"Espera a que te refieres" (**increíble incluso en una situación como esta sigue terco de morir**) naruto escucho de kurama pero le presto poca importancia entonces como lo detenemos le pregunto naruto a madara

"Fácil…tendrías…que...sacrificarte…para…poder…detenerlo…"madara le dijo a naruto que estaba sorprendido por la explicación.

"En serio que tengo que hacer" (**naruto no confíes en el tal vez sea una trampa para** **aprovecharse de la situación**) (que mas da kurama si es o no una trampa con tal de salvar a los que todavía pueden vivir) "entonces hagamoslo". Naruto le dijo a madara para a poner ese plan en acción.

Cierra…los…ojos…madara le dijo a naruto

Esta bien pero espe**-**no pudo terminar de hablar ya que madara uso el camino del exterior para empezar a extraer el chakra restante de naruto y a kurama junto con ello. (Te** lo dije naruto esto es una trampa ya sabia que no se podía confiar en el**) "supongo que kurama ye esta diciendo que no debiste confiar en mi o no chico, pero míralo de esta forma en vez de que tengas que sacrificarte tu lo hare yo así que relájate" un madara recuperado le empezó a decir a un naruto apunto de desmayarse.

**MINDSCAPE**

**(Este olor a si que este era tu plan hacerte mi jinchuriki y después que escapar**) "te equivocas lo que le dije a naruto era cierto" (**a que te refieres con eso**) "para ponerlo fácil yo soy el único capaz de detener el ataque de tobi". (Supongo** que ese no es todo tu plan cierto**) "en efecto por lo que necesito tu ayuda madara le dijo a kurama que pensaba que madara se había tragado su orgullo a menos que quieras que tome tu fuerza de nuevo otra vez" (**no veo que es lo que gano de todo esto**)" hm simple el que el chico siga con vida" (**y que te hace creer que el chico me importa**) "recuerda tengo el sharingan y puedo ver atreves de tus sentimientos así que es imposible mentirme entiendes".

(**Supongo que tienes razón pero aun así que pasara con nosotros**) "posible mente muramos ya que como dije esto es un sacrificio". (**Quien pensaría que madara uchiha el shinobi mas frio y poderoso tendría sentimientos hahahaha**) te recuerdo no siempre fui así, así que estas conmigo o no **(…..esta bien agamaslo pero si salimos de esta tu…**

**CAMPO DE BATALLA ACTUALIDAD **

Que esta pasando hay, ha que mas da pronto en unos momentos esto se acabara dijo tobi notando a lo lejos un resplandor

"Que hay me extrañaste" dijo madara con un tono burlón frente a tobi que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo enfrente de el era madara que no solo estaba sin ninguna herida sino que también llevaba el mismo traje pero este no solo estaba reparado si no que al parecer estaba formado por chakra , además llevaba la gabardina de los kages con flamas negras en la parte inferior y los puños , incluyendo su abanico de guerra que también fue imbuido en chakra al igual que todo su cuerpo (N.A. es como el traje de naruto cuando accede al modo kurama pero lo que cambia es el color dorado por azul y el traje debajo es el mismo que usa madara pero azul además que incluye las marcas del zorro en cada mejilla)

(**Vamos uchiha hazlo antes de que perdamos la forma**) "esta bien prepárate". Eso fue lo último que escucho naruto después de levantarse y ver que hacia donde estaba tobi había una gran luz para después desaparecer, cuando fue a revisar solo había un cráter y sin residuos de chakra como si se hubiera desvanecido eso fue lo ultimo que ocurrió en el campo de batalla.

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO **

Que estoy muerto (**si estuvieras muerto no seguiría atado a ti uchiha**) supongo que tienes razón a si que donde estamos, además no percibo ninguna firma de chakra además de la tuya. **(Posiblemente estemos en una clase de abismo donde no hay tiempo o espacio**) entonces si tu y yo seguimos vivos que le paso a tobi y al jubi. (**Recuerdas lo que paso**)

**FLASHBACK**

"Esta bien prepárate" dijo madara al penetrar a tobi con ambos brazos en el torso y empezar a absorber el chakra que tobi poseía, su plan consistía en crear una retroalimentación para que ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá.

"Ese es tu plan el tratarme de matar con esto creo que el estar a punto de morir te volvió loco" dijo tobi a madara para dejar de lado la bijudama a un lado y enfocarse en madara para sacar sus brazos de su cuerpo.

"La locura es un termino relativo al igual que tu poder" madara pronuncio esas palabras para empezar a activar el susanoo pero este a excepción del gran susanoo este parecía alguna especie de exoesqueleto sobre el cuerpo de madara que empezó a fortalecerlo mas.

"Imposible… tengo el poder del jubi no puedo perder" tobi dijo con un tono de rabia y sorpresa ya que pensó que seria invencible con ese poder "inclusive la persona mas poderosa no es invencible" le dijo madara a tobi al empezar a retroalimentar a tobi hasta el punto que tanto tobi y madara empezaron a emitir una luz en ese punto tobi ya no podía moverse ya que a madara le salieron nueve colas del susanoo que inmovilizaron a tobi y se clavaron en su cuerpo.

"Solo respóndeme algo por que estas tratando de salvar este mundo, si nunca va a cambiar." pregunto tobi a madara no trato lo voy a lograr puede que este mundo no cambie pero aun así hay gente que merece ser feliz ( **deja de hablar y concéntrate hay que acabarlo ya **) de acuerdo los seis caminos (**SACRIFICIO DIVINO) **dijeron al unisonó madara y kurama al empezar a brillar a un mas y empezar a consumirse tanto ellos como tobi y el jubi adiós rin fueron las ultimas palabras de tobi.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Aun así no explica que fue de ellos dijo madara antes de tirarse al piso y cerrar los ojos para descansar (**que crees que haces** ) descansar (**no ves en la situación en la que nos metimos por tu culpa**) y (**…**) relájate ya se me ocurrirá algo (**maldigo el momento en que deje que me usaras**) relájate (…) **creo que les puedo ayudar** (**esa voz imposible**) que con esa voz zorro ( es la voz de rikkudo ) enserio pensé que estaba muerto ( **aun así puede que sea residuo de su chakra**) y bien como lo harás le dijo madara a rikkudo **bien para empezar mas respeto por tus mayores entiendes eso mocoso** refiriéndose a madara "de acuerdo abuelo" en tono burlón (**oye mas respeto por mi padre uchiha** ) inclusive tu me das ordenes que divertido ahora en que estábamos abuelo.

**Bien primero debo darte las gracias por salvarlos** dijo rikkudo a madara que este se sorprendió en serio y salvar a quien para ser precisos salvar a mis hijos (refiriéndose a los bijus).

"ten en cuenta que yo los iba a usar para mi plan" dijo madara "lo se pero a un así gracias el sabio le dio lasgracias.

( **increíble parece que esta hablando en serio**) pensó el kurama

"**y bien volviendo a como salir de aquí lo que tienen que hacer es lo mismo a como entraron aquí en primer lugar** " dijo el sabio

Esta bien pero hay un problema con tu plan anciano ya que tobi no esta aquí y no hay otra fuente de chakra lo suficiente mente grande para salir de aquí" le dijo madara ya que vio un hueco en el plan.

**En eso te equivocas mocoso la fuente de chakra que quieres esta frente a ti** ( **espera quiere decir que se quiere sacrificar por nosotros**) "así que quieres que te usemos pero por que" , **a decir verdad no debería ya que tu eres alguien malvado y oscuro pero aun así decidiste sacrificarte y dejar de lado tus planes por el bien de miles sin importar lo que te pasara**, "debo de sentirme alagado o algo, pero que te hace creer que no lo volvería a hacer", ( **concuerdo contigo en eso ya que alguien como tu no cambiaria ni en mil años**) , **lo único que puedo decir es que cambiaste o volviste a ser como eras antes , entonces aceptas tu segunda oportunidad o prefieres quedarte aquí** "esta bien acepto" **( oye uchiha prefiero quedarme a qui por toda la eternidad a que tu lastimes a mi padre entiendes eso**) **vamos kurama no te preocupes por mi míralo como el ultimo regalo de un padre hacia su hijo a si que también míralo como una segunda oportunidad esta bien hijo** (**padre…desacuerdo dijo kurama sollozando**) "bien entonces que esperamos , pero antes de empezar que le paso a tobi" **bueno el no soporto el proceso así que su cuerpo se combino con el jubi haciéndose una esfera de chakra puro la cual se disperso gran parte en el viaje y lo que quedo sirvió para que pudieran llegar qui sin problemas** , "y tu como llegaste" **soy un residuo de chakra que deje en el jubi pero esa es otra historia. **

**Bien preparado kurama , madara esto les dolerá como no tienen ideas** dijo un rikkudo frente a un madara transformado "de hecho yo lo debería decir abuelo" ( **bien uchiha listo**) en eso madara atravesó a rikkudo con ambos brazos y a empezar a liberar el exoesqueleto susanoo dentro de rikkudo gahh (**MADARA DETENTE**) **no kurama hazlo es tu única oportunidad para una vivir **( **bien…adiós padre te quiero** kurama lo dijo derramando lagrimas ) **también te quiero kurama** "que espera déjate de sentimentalismo y hazlo zorro ( **de acuerdo hagámoslo**) gracias por todo abuelo, los seis caminos ("**SACRIFICIO DIVINO")** y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que kurama y madara pronunciaron antes de empezar a resplandecer para luego desaparecer de ese abismo…

**AÑO; 2130 UBICACIÓN; BLACK SPOT (ANTERIORMENTE CONOCIDO COMO TOKYO) LUGAR; ALCANTARILLADO **

Gahhh. Parece que funciono… maldición no me esperaba estar herido (oye zorro como te encuentras) (**NO ME HABLES QUIERO DESCANZAR**) (bien) "al menos seguimos con vida…jajaja" dijo madara antes de caer boca abajo.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE **

Increíble no puedo creer que el sacerdote haya podido destruir un testament solo con sus manos sin usar ningún fragmento lo dijo un chico de pelo verde con una chaqueta de color azul pantalones crema y una playera amarilla debajo. Que llevaba en su hombro a lo que parecía ser un sacerdote con el pelo blanco, un cristal en la frente de color verde un collar de acero con la inscripción A.B. 79 y gafas de sol. "Bueno será mejor que-"no pudo terminar de hablar ya que tropezó con algo o mas bien con alguien .AHHHH una persona, eh pero que estará haciendo aquí además sus ropas están maltratadas y tiene varias heridas. Bueno será mejor que lo ayude tal vez estaba siendo perseguido por un testament (N.A. las ropas de madara o loque queda era solo la parte inferior de las mismas, además de tener quemaduras que se extienden de las manos alos codos y su abanico de guerra estaba a un lado de el)

BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL FIN DEL CAPITULO HASTA PRONTO


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

**Ubicación: black spot año: 2130 lugar iglesia **

"Rayos que paso gido "pregunto un sacerdote con el pelo blanco un cristal en la frente de color verde y unos pantalones de cuero negro además que estaba vendado del torso y la mano derecha.

"Veo que ya despertaste blade" dijo gido que es anciano con el pelo color marfil con un bigote que cubre su boca además de estarse quedando calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza que llevaba un pantalón gris playera blanca además de unas sandalias.

"Si, oye por cierto quien es el" pregunto blade apuntando a un sujeto que estaba recostado en otra camilla

"No lo se, pensé que tu lo conocías blade"respondió gido

"Y como llegue aquí" pregunto blade

"Te trajo un chico junto a aquel sujeto en su espalda es increíble que pudo traerlos aquí a ambos el solo considerando su tamaño"respondió gido

**Xxxx Break afuera de la iglesia xxxx**

"Es increíble que el sacerdote pudiera destruir al testament el solo, considerando que no es un needless" dijo un chico de pelo verde recostado en las escaleras de la iglesia

"Oye chico gracias" dijo blade sin mirar al chico

"No, no se preocupe sacerdote si usted no me hubiera salvado no le pudiera agradecer" respondió cruz

"Bah, que extraño" blade resoplo

"Yahoo", se escucho la voz de una chica de pelo y ojos azules que venia en una moto

"Eh" fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de ser arrollado por la chica

"Blade" dijo la chica que corrió hacia blade solo para recibir la suela de la bota de blade en la cara

"Oye por que hiciste esto" se quejo la chica

"Mira" apunto blade al chico que estaba en las escaleras sangrando

"Oh, quien hizo esto" pregunto la chica tapándose la boca

"Tu lo hiciste"respondió blade en un tono seco

"Ah, pero que escandalo hacen" dijo gido que venia saliendo de la iglesia rascándose la nuca

"Eh, nee-san" dijo el chico de pelo verde que imagino ver a su hermana pero solo era una alucinación

"Quien es tu nee-san"dijo histéricamente la chica de pelo azul que estaba zarandeando al chico

"Oigan que esta pasando aquí", dijo madara desde la puerta

"Eh, ̴que atractivo̴" dijo la chica para después dejar caer al chico de pelo verde por las escaleras

"Genial" resoplo madara

**Momentos antes **

**Lugar laboratorio **

"Donde estoy y que lugar es este" se pregunto un madara extrañado del lugar ya que vio varias cosas que no reconocía pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de laboratorio, para después percatarse de sus heridas "pero que demonios por que todavía sigo herido (oye kyubi despierta)

(**Que quieres uchicha**) pregunto kurama con irritación

"por que todavía sigo herido supongo que al ser tu jinchuriki sanaría mas rápido" cuestiono madara

(Si**, pero solo si así lo deseo**) respondió kurama

"de que estas hablando" ( **fácil , en pocas palabras yo elijo si curarte o no** ) "y por que no lo has hecho" ( **míralo como un castigo, ya que si no fuera por ti no estaríamos en esta situación** ) "deja el pasado atrás y vive el presente" ( **mira quien lo dice el sujeto que se obsesiono con otro hombre** ) "eso no era obsesión "( **entonces que era**) "mejor olvídalo , de hecho la mejor pregunta que deberíamos hacernos es donde estamos "( **lo mas seguro es que ya no estemos en las naciones elementales** ) "posiblemente , entonces hay que saber donde estamos" ( **a mi no me importa, de cualquier manera estoy atado contigo** ) "estamos deacuerdo con eso por lo menos". Dijo madara para después escuchar una discusión afuera para después salir

**Presente**

**Lugar atrio de la iglesia**

"bueno será mejor que nos presentemos mi nombre es Adam blade y soy el sacerdote de la esta iglesia"dijo blade y el es gido apuntándole con el dedo y ella es apuntándole ala chica de pelo azul

Sacerdote, iglesia estamos en una especie de templo entonces) pensó madara

"que hay mi nombre es eve neuch von stein pero para acortar me puedes llamar señorita eve neuch von stein" dijo eve

(Solo lo hizo mas largo) pensaron todos

"mucho gusto soy madara uchiha" se presento madara en un tono arrogante que seguía vendado de los antebrazos

̴madara uchiha ̴) pensó eve con saliva saliéndole de la boca

"Mucho gusto soy cruz schild" se presento el chico de pelo verde

"Entonces te llamare yamada para abreviar "dijo eve apuntándole a lo que cruz solo se apunto y se volvió de piedra

"Oye cruz ustedes se conocen" pregunto gido refiriéndose a madara

"No lo conozco, de hecho cuando lo encontré estaba tirado en el alcantarillado" respondió cruz

"Ya veo, entonces que estabas haciendo en el alcantarillado" pregunto gido de nuevo

"Estaba siendo perseguido por un testament"respondió cruz

"Y por que te perseguía" esta vez pregunto blade

"Por que yo y otros 400 compañeros de la resistencia atacamos al jefe de Simeón que llegaría al black spot pero todo era una trampa ya que fuimos emboscados por los cuatro mas fuerte de Simeón"dijo cruz con lagrimas en los ojos

"Acaso no vieron que eso era una trampa claramente" dijo madara sentado en una butaca

"A que te refieres uchiha" cuestiono blade

"Fácil solo piensa si eres un jefe no vas a ningún lugar sin guardaespaldas a menos que sea lo suficiente mente fuerte como para no necesitarlos, entiendes de lo que hablo" dijo madara secamente

"Si tiene razón, creo que debieron haber previsto eso antes de atacar" dijo gido afirmando la declaración de madara

"Si, pero" dijo cruz

"Era eso o había un traidor que les dio información falsa para engañarlos y así no se percataran de la trampa" hablo madara de nuevo

̴Wow es tan genial ̴) pensó eve con baba en la boca

"Si tienes razón como no vimos venir todo esto" cruz dijo para después caer de rodillas

"Vamos cruz no lo tomes tan mal por lo menos sigues con vida "trato de darles animo gido

"Si pero todos mis amigos mi hermana todos están muerto" dijo cruz con lagrimas en los ojos para después ser golpeado por eve en la cara impresionando a todos

"Oye yamada no te quedes en el pasado, mejor avanza y no te centres en lo que perdiste"lo regaño eve

"Si pero" cruz dijo para recibir esta vez una patada en la cara departe de eve impresionando a todos de nuevo

"Vamos yamada si eres un hombre de verdad véngalos has que su sacrifico no sea en vano" le regaño eve de nuevo

"Si pero, no puedo" dijo cruz para después salir corriendo de la iglesia

"Cielos que le pasa" dijo eve

(En serio) todos inclusive kurama pensaron

**Ubicación Simeón pharmaceutical **

"Dame tu informe Kafka" dijo un sujeto alto delgado y de piel bronceada con el pelo blanco cubriéndole el ojo derecho además de traer un collar con la inscripción A.C.080 y una gabardina roja de cuello alto con detalles en negro que estaba mirando una fotografía de blade y de cruz en las alcantarillas

"De acuerdo ala información un testament fue destruido por lo que se presume es un sacerdote que salvo al chico de la resistencia arclight-sama "dijo Kafka que era un sujeto alto y delgadocon el pelo negro cubriéndole el ojo derecho además de traer una gabardina de color amarillo con franjas negras.

"Ya veo" dijo arclight quien estaba viendo una imagen de blade y cruz

"En serio seguro que no es un needless" dijo una mujer alta exuberante de pelo morado con un extraño vestido que estaba recostada en un sofá

"Seguro, se le hicieron las pruebas y no hubo muestra de ningún fragmento señorita riru" respondióKafka

"Entonces manda a uten y a satén a que se encarguen del sacerdote" con eso dicho arclight quemo la foto sin dejar rastro de la misma.

"Hi, con mucho gusto "dijo Kafka para después irse

**Ubicación: ruinas de ciudad **

"Tal vez eve tenga razón, aunque no tengo ninguna oportunidad solo contra Simeón, lo siento nee-san" dijo cruz mirando a un colguije que tenia la foto de su hermana para después de la nada saliera de sus manos al ser impactado por unos hilos purpura

"Vaya, vaya así que aquí estabas chico e la resistencia" pronuncio Kafka para después tomar el colguije del suelo me mandaron para acabar con tu miserable vida ya que el único destino que tiene los que se oponen a Simeón es la muerte

"Nee-san "grito cruz al ver el colgante de su hermana ser destruido

"sabes cuales son las posibilidades de ganarme son cero, Así que muere" dijo Kafka para después ocurriera una explosión

**Ubicación: iglesia Lugar:laboratorio**

"Ven blade tienes que ver esto "llamo gido a blade para enseñarle una imagen en la que estaba blade a lado de cruz en las alcantarillas

"Que es gido" dijo blade para después ver la imagen

"Al parecer el testament que destruiste logro enviar una imagen tuya y de cruz a Simeón, lo cual significa" dijo gido

"Lo que significa que al ayudar al chico ellos pensaran que eres parte de la resistencia a si que enviaran a alguien para matarlos, lo mas probable es que la lo hayan hecho" dijo madara que estaba recostado en la cama donde despertó

"A que te refieres uchiha" cuestiono blade

"Madara tiene razón blade parece que nos metimos en una guerra en la cual tenemos desventaja" dijo gido con la mano en la barbilla

"Entonces gracias a blade nos metimos en el fuego cruzado" razono eve con enojo

"Como sea debemos buscar a cruz" dijo gido con preocupación

"Entonces que esperamos" dijeron blade y madara al unísono

"Que vas a venir con nosotros" dijo blade

"Le debo una al chico así que tengo que pagar mi deuda "dijo madara ya estando apunto de salir

"Espera no vas a ir herido" dijo gido

"Y que me lo vas a impedir" dijo madara viendo a gido que solo retrocedió con algo de miedo

"No alo que me refiero es que hay que curarte las heridas" dijo gido ya un poco repuesto

"Y que harás entonces"cuestiono madara

"Con la habilidad que eve tiene va a poder curarte las manos para que puedas ayudar,así que si pudieras, eve" dijo gido para después verla que tenia sus manos en las manos de madara

"Permíteme deja que la enfermera eve-chan te cure" dijo eve con un traje de enfermera sosteniendo las manos de madara (lo estoy tocando) pensó eve que se imagino a madara y a el sentados compartiendo unsúper gel dero doro drink bajo la luz de la luna

**En la realidad **

"Que le pasa a esta chica" pregunto madara que estaba viendo salir baba de la boca de eve tanto a gido como a blade que solo lamentaron que eve se portara de esa manera

"Vamos tenemos que salvar al chico" dijo blade que luego pateo a eve apartándola de madara

"Gracias un poco mas y no se que hubiera pasado" dijo madara observando a blade

"Vamos ten ponte esto" dijo gido que le dio una playera blanca a madara

"Vamos entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder" dijo blade para todos rescatar a cruz

**Ubicación: ruinas**

"Vamos chico dime donde esta el sacerdote para que lo veas morir delante de tus ojos" dijo Kafka para después salieran unos hilos de sus manos destruyendo párate de un edifico en ruinas para que le cayera sobre cruz

"Gah" grito cruz para después quitarse de donde se aproximaban los escombros no nuca te lo diré

"entonces muere **kandata string"**dijo Kafka para que de sus dedos salieran una serie de hilos los cuales envolvieron a cruz para después hacerlo sangrar

"entonces cual es tu respuesta chico" pregunto Kafka a un herido cruz

(No,no pudo dejar que mate al sacerdote, todo esto ocurrió por ser débil nee-san lo siento) pensó cruz

"hey yamada si eres un hombre de verdad levántate" grito eve que estaba acompañada por blade, madara, y gido sobre un montículo de escombros

"pero no puedo, soy demasiado débil" susurro para si mismo cruz

"oye yamada si me veneras hasta la muerte te salvare" le grito blade

"vaya, me ahorraste la necesidad de irte a buscar sacerdote "dijo Kafka para después en ponerse en posición para usar sus hilos

"deja de hablar y pelea" ordeno mientras descendía de la pila de escombros blade a Kafka que solo lo veía como una mosca

"como quieras sacerdote prepárate para morir **kandata string"**gritoKafka para después arrojar su ataque a blade mientras todos observaban lo ocurrido

"sacerdote" grito cruz

(Debo admitir ese ataque se vio poderoso pero no percibo chakra alguno pensó madara mientras observaba todo con el sharingan activado

"valla que buena habilidad" dijo gido examinando la habilidad de Kafka

"a que te refieres" le pregunto madara a gido

"observa" solo respondió gido

**Mientras en el campo de batalla **

"ha en serio pensabas derrotarme estos hilos fueron dejados en el infierno ya que solo un dios es capaz de usarlo,así que estos hilos solo son capaces de ser cortados por dios "dijo Kafka con gran confianza

"ya veo así que estos hilos solo son capaces de ser cortados por dios, entonces soy mas fuerte que dios" grito blade mientras rompía los hilos como sino fueran nada

"imposible" dijo Kafka con incredulidad "no importa aun tengo al chico de la resistencia a si que si te acercas lo matare "

"hazlo no me importa" dijo blade secamente

"en ese caso muere" atacaco Kafka a cruz el cual bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo

"será mejor que quites tus sucias manos de mi asquerosa araña" dijo cruz

"imposible como con las heridas que tienes es imposible que te muevas" dijo Kafka con incredulidad

"espera como estoy en ese lugar si yo estoy aquí" grito cruz sin creer el panorama

"imposible que significa esto" Kafka no sabia que ocurría

"hahahahahahaha" se reía el cruz que estaba frente a Kafka mientras empezaba a cambiar de forma al de eve

"doctor gido que ocurre" pregunto cruz

"esa es la habilidad de eve prácticamente puede cambiar su masa a la de cualquier persona mientras consume las calorías de su cuerpo esa habilidad es llamada doppelgengar "explico gido a cruz

"toma trágate esto **eve cannon**"grito eve mientras golpeaba a Kafka en la barbilla con el puño metalizado

"bien eve ahora déjame el resto" dijo blade a eve que solo choco la mano de blade

"entonces donde estábamos" dijo blade para después ajustarse los guantes

#crees que solo por eso me podrás ganar# dijo Kafka mientras se empezaba a reincorporar toma esto kandata string y uso una vez mas su ataque que fue detenido por blade como si no fuera nada imposible como

"tus hilos son fáciles de cortar si se usa la misma cantidad" dijo blade mientras tenia el brazo estirado en dirección de Kafka

"entonces veamos que haces con esto **tempest threated**"grito Kafka para después saltar y de su cuerpo empezara a salir una gran cantidad de hilos los cuales se dirigieron hacia blade que recibió el ataque de lleno

"sacerdote" grito cruz

"relájate blade esta bien hace falta mas que eso para lastimarlo" dijo eve

"**oboeta"** dijo blade mientras tenia los brazos cruzados "veamos como sobrevives a tu técnica **tempest threatedZero"**grito blade mientras saltaba y usaba el mismo ataque que Kafka el cual lo impacto

"profesor gido que ocurre como el sacerdote copio el fragmento" pregunto cruz con incredulidad ya que los needless solo son capaces de tener un fragmento por needless

"esa es la capacidad Zero de blade puede copiar cualquier fragmento por el cual es atacado"dijo gido a cruz

(Es parecida al sharingan pero limitada creo que este lugar es muy interesante) pensó madara mientras observaba la pelea y observa una energía diferente al chakra en ellos mas en blade que todavía difería bastante de cualquiera de los presentes

(Imposible no manipulo mis hilos para cortarlos si no que los contrarresto con su propia técnica,doppelgengar, y un Zero quien demonios son estos sujetos) pensó Kafka mientras se aproxima su muerte

"**juicio"** dijo blade mientras movía el brazo izquierdohorizontalmente"**pena de muerte"** para después mover otra vez el brazo izquierdo pero verticalmente de arriba hacia abajo formando una cruz invisible

"este lugar es divertido" dijo madara para después desactivar el sharingan

**Después de la pelea **

"gracias sacerdote, usted es un dios, si un dios, gracia, gracias, gracias, dios" decía cruz mientras estaba de rodillas adorando a blade

"es lamentable lo que le paso a su hermana" dijo gido al aire

"si pero en la guerra siempre hay bajas" dijo madara a gido que se sorprendió

"por cierto madara no has visto a eve" pregunto gido a madara el cual no respondió y solo sonrió

"oye si eres un hombre de verdad será mejor que te levante y te limpies esas lagrimas" dijo una voz a espaldas de cruz

"nee-san" dijo cruz con lagrimas en sus ojos para después ir a abrazarlo

"vamos no llores, ten fue lo ultimo que te deje así que cuídalo esta bien" dijo la hermana de cruz (N.A. nee-san significa hermana)

"es maravilloso lo que esta pasando hay no crees blade" dijo gido

"ya lo creo pero aun así es un golpe duro lo de su hermana" dijo blade

"no importa lo que pase siempre hay perdidas" dijo madara

"nee-san" dijo cruz

"Yamada" dijo la hermana de cruz

"pssst que estúpida arruino el engaño" todos escupieron

"hey yamada vuelve" grito eve mientras perseguía a cruz

"no, aléjate" grito cruz mientras lloraba

(Esto va ser duro pensó madara)(Ya** lo creo**) dijo el kyubi

**Ubicación:iglesia**

"oye cruz no viste el arma que traía conmigo" pregunto madara a cruz el cual estaba en las escaleras de iglesia pensando

"no cuando lo encontré en las alcantarillas no vi nada"respondió cruz

"entonces puedes guiarme a donde me encontraste para así poderlo recuperarlo" dijo madara

"esta bien, pero puedo preguntar que clase de arma es" pregunto cruz con curiosidad

"es un arma especial para mi" solo respondió madara mientras se iban alas alcantarillas

**Ubicación:alcantarillado **

"es aquí donde lo encontré" señalo cruz en una parte de las alcantarillas que estaba cerca de por donde entraron

"ya lo encontré "dijo madara mientras tomaba su abanico de guerra y se lo ponía en la espalda será mejor que nos retiremos ahora para después tomar a cruz y ponerlo sobre un hombro

"espere que esta haciendo madara-san" dijo cruz en pánico

"tenemos que llegar rápido,así que sujétate" después de eso madara salió disparado a toda velocidad mientras cruz no sabia que ocurría ya que único pensamiento fue que madara era otro needless grave error.

"Ya llegamos" dijo madara para después dejar caer a cruz al suelo y el entraba ala iglesia

"Espere madara-san usted también es un needless" pregunto cruz con curiosidad ya que el pensaba que no había otra respuesta

"No, soy algo peor que eso"respondió madara con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a una cruz consternado por la respuesta

(Algo peor…) fue el pensamiento que cruzo la cabeza de cruz mientras se preguntaba a que se refiere

**Mientras tanto en donde pelearon blade y Kafka **

"Es increíble que ese sacerdote haya podido hacer eso a Kafka "dijo uten quien era un chico rubio de la misma edad de cruz que traía una de mago además de un chor café y una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y zapatos negro

"Eso parece parece que el sacerdote es mas de lo que esperábamos desde un principio" dijo satén que era un sujeto alto de pelo blanco peinado hacia la derecha que porta una capa verde con blanco además de traer un pantalón café claro y zapatos negros además de portar varias vendas en el cuello, los bíceps y los ojos junto con una especie de cilindros en cada antebrazo

"Parece que este trabajo se torno interesante" dijo satén de nuevo

"Entonces que empiece la caza de needless" dijo uten en un tono burlón mientras ambos se alejaban del cuerpo de Kafka

**Mindscape **

Esta vez cuando madara entro en su mente compartida con el kyubi el lugar ya no era el alcantarillado donde residía antes el kyubi ahora se puede observar que es el valle del fin

"Entonces que te parece este lugar kyubi "dijo un madara sentado frente a kurama

**Parece que este lugar no es tan malo después de todo** dijo kurama sorprendiendo a madara

"A que te refieres" contesto madara

"**A que el tipo de energía que usan estos sujetos es diferente al chakra además de que varia de acuerdo a la persona**" respondió kurama

"Como es que sabes esto, según entiendo los biju no tienen acceso a los sentidos de los jinchuriki" dijo madara algo intrigado

"**Es cierto pero parece que lo que hicimos antes nos unió de una manera**"dijo el kyubi mientras miraba las marcas en la cara de madara

"Tal vez tengas razón" dijo madara para después desaparecer

"Oye madara disculpa me podrías decir como fue que te lastimaste" pregunto gido a madara el cual estaba recostado en una cama del laboratorio

"Alguna vez metiste las manos al fuego" simplemente respondió madara para después irse a dormir

"Valla" dijo gido sin creerse la respuesta

**Al dia siguiente **

"Buenos días uchiha" saludo blade a madara que apenas se acaba de levantar

"…si, buenos días" dijo madara para despues salir a tomar algo de sol pero fue detenido por blade

"Oye uchiha que es esa cosa" pregunto blade apuntando al arma de madara

"Es un arma ,asi que simplemente no la toques"respondio madara

"No creo que una arma como esa te sea de utilidad en un lugar como este"respondio blade al comentario de madara

"yo no creo que este lugar-" madara se vio interrumpido ya que sono su estomago interrumpiéndolo ,puede que madara sea uno de los shinobi mas poderoso capaz de pelear contra ejércitos completos el solo , traer asteroides a la tierra y aun mas pero no por eso significaba que no tuviera necesidades como cualquier otra persona normal.

"Vaya veo que tienes hambre" dijo gido al notar el estado de madara por que no vienes a comer con nosotros continuo gido

"Creo que no me sentaría mal comer un poco"respondio madara para después seguirlo a una mesa junto a blade y a eve

"Oye madara tengo una pregunta" dijo gido

"Cual es viejo"respondio madara a un gido que solo pensaba que ya no respetan a los viejos

¿Como fue que terminaste herido y en el alcantarrillado? Pregunto gido

"Bueno , buena pregunta seria bueno que lo supiera"respondio madara tocándose la barbilla y meditando ya que ni el sabia exactamente como llego además de que si respondiera su respuesta seria demasiado vaga en cuestión ya que el decir que el viene del psado o de otra dimensión seria demasiado extraño.

"QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA UCHIHA" le grito blade a madara el cual casi se levanto para ponerse frente a el qu también se levanto listo para una pelea

"Tengo una pregunta madara" esta vez fue eve la que hablo

"Cual" madara dijo viendo a blade enojado

"Tienes novia" pregunto eve con estrellas en los ojos

Esa respuesta dejo a un gido y a un blade asombrados por tal pregunta estúpida a alguien que apenas conocen su nombre

(**Debe estar bromeando**) "no tengo simplemente"respondio madara volviéndose a sentar

"Yahoo" grito eve para después saltar de su lugar a donde estaba madara para un blade la sujetara por la espalda para después mandarla volando por la ventana

"Cielos a veces me pregunto si su ignorancia tiene limites" bufo un blade ya sentado

"Yo también me lo pregunto" se unio gido ala declaración

"Hey yamada ya esta la comida" grito blade a cruz quien estaba en la cocina preguntándose si algún dia lo dejara de llamar asi

"Si aquí esta" respondio cruz el cual llevaba una olla de comida para después servir los platos

"Oye uchiha si te piensas quedar aquí tendras que ayudar estas de acuerdo" dijo blade

"Si por que no" respondio madara ya que no tenia un mejor lugar a cual ir y tampoco conocía el terreno como para salir.

**Y ASI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO CUALQUIER PREGUNTA O COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDA ASI QUE GRACIAS POR LEER **


End file.
